


Еще раз о сильмариллах

by akka_knebekaize



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akka_knebekaize/pseuds/akka_knebekaize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы сильмариллы изначально были созданы...органическими?..(по мотивам одной памятной заявки на местных однострочниках)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще раз о сильмариллах

Насторожиться, надо было насторожиться, и гораздо раньше.  
Может быть уже тогда, когда король этих эльфов сам вынес ему мешок сильмариллов и, радостно улыбаясь, зачем-то пожелал удачи.  
Или тогда, когда чокнутый мастер не помчался отбирать у него свое творение.  
А может быть, когда ему всю ночь снились хихикающие родичи и весьма саркастичный Эру?..  
Впрочем, как бы там оно ни было, сейчас было уже слишком поздно.  
Моргот отчетливо помнил волнующий момент, когда извлек наружу первое из порождений нетленного света. Серебристо-желтое сияние озарило темные стены крепости, и из уст мрачного валы само вырвалось: "Это прекрасно".  
"Хм", донеслись до него через феа мысли Саурона, который следом за начальником залез в мешок.  
— Урррл! Врррл!— сказал сильмарилл и завозился на морготовой ладони, принося странное успокоение и блаженство.  
...  
С того момента прошло не более того, что теперь в Средиземье называют сутками. В срединном мире не произошло практически ничего, разве что, Куруфин уронил на ногу отцу рубанок. Последствия не вышли за пределы первого дома, но оставили неприятный осадок, особенно, на душе у рубанка.  
Однако, выражаясь новомодными словечками, в глобальной перспективе, произошла вещь гораздо более удивительная и непостижимая.  
Моргот в первый раз в жизни пожалел о содеянном.

Когда небольшой отряд нолдор подъехал к стенам Ангбанда - уж не проведать ли трижды клятые сильмариллы - из-за крепостной стены раздавались нечленораздельные звуки, похожие на мурлыканье целой стаи кошек.   
А потом, к удивлению эльдар, ворота отворились.  
На жухлую от воздействия хозяина замка траву высыпалось с пять дюжин светящихся пушистых комочков, разных размеров и разной степени этой самой пушистости. А следом за ними, прямо на шевелящийся ковер, рухнул Саурон. По крайней мере, нолдор предположили, что это Саурон. Вид у него был весьма помятый и несчастный.  
— ? — глазами спросили эльфы.  
— Помогите, — хрипло ответил майя.  
Но нолдор в тот день были на редкость здравомыслящими. И не поверили Саурону.  
Даже когда он стал биться головой в крепостную стену.   
—Вот,—сказал один из отряда, когда они отдалились от Ангбанда и рыдающего в три ручья Саурона на достаточное расстояние, — а я говорил, что ничего хорошего эти...вот эти не принесут!  
...  
Сильмариллы были везде. Сначала, от этого Морготу казалось, что счастье — есть. А после стало понятно, что оно не только есть, но и хочет есть. И не просто хочет, а претворяет свои желания в жизнь!  
Вечером первого дня сильмариллы грудами выгребали из кладовых - чему были весьма недовольны орки — отчасти потому, что эти мерзкие твари сжирали их харчи, а также потому, что выгребать и сваливать сильмариллы в кучу приходилось исключительно им самим. Моргот восседал на троне, весь в урчащих сильмариллах, и будто думать забыл про все на свете.  
Потом, сильмариллы принялись за траву и жидкие колючие кустики. Потом — глодали оружие и броню. А потом стали нападать на орков. (Как раз в тот момент, когда они уже вознамерились закусить любимым воплощением Саурона, у ворот появились нолдор.)  
Их пытались скормить Унголианте. И сперва у нее получалось...но сильмариллов становилось все больше и больше, она их ела, и ела, и ела и, в итоге, лопнула. А нетронутые сильмариллы наползли кормиться на мокрое место, оставшееся от гигантской паучихи.

Магия сильмариллы тоже не брала. К вечеру второго дня сильмариллы стали ещё и обжигать, и устроили несколько пожаров внутри крепости.  
Но самое страшно, они продолжали плодиться, сияя, как авиа прожекторы — будь в Средиземье спутники, Ангбанд сверху можно было бы рассмотреть невооружённым глазом.  
Наконец, измучанные и искусанные Моргот и Саурон приняли судьбоносное решение.  
Они снова пошли к нолдор.  
— Нет, я не знаю, как их выключить и вообще кто тут невдолбенно мощные духи я просто мастер и я не знал, что эксперимент повернется так,— на одном дыхании, через цепочку на воротах, ответил им Феанор. А потом эти самые ворота захлопнул.  
Несъеденная половина армии Ангбанда довольно долго пыталась пробиться в нолдорскую крепость. Пока Фингон — а, кстати, он-то, что там делал? — улыбаясь, не помахал им с крепостной стены двумя упитанными сильмариллами, как помпонами. Отчего орки, у которых на сильмариллы выработалась условная реакция "всеброситьделатьноги", этой реакции смело повиновались.  
А у Моргота возникло нехорошее подозрение, что нолдор все-таки знают, как сильмариллы выключать. Просто говорить не хотят.  
...  
— Во-первых, самоубийство, это не выход. Во-вторых, ты бессмертный, все равно ничего не выйдет, в-третьих — от меня-то ты что хочешь?— недоумевал Ульмо, выволакивая на берег мокрого и жалкого Моргота. Последний бормотал что-то про "утопить, чтобы не мучиться".   
Ульмо слышал про сильмариллы. И долго, очень долго смеялся, пока обиженно сопящий темный властелин заунывно излагал свою печальную историю.   
— Ну, у нас в Амане уже парочка есть, — отсмеявшись, сказал вала воды под стук челюсти Моргота о каменистый берег. — Но они и не думают размножаться! Сидят себе и светят, вместо древ. Видимо, у тебя в Ангбанде, это.... атмосфера благоприятная!   
...В это самое время Саурон, как голодный кот, орал у дома Ауле о том, что больше не будет и вообще, заберите его отсюда, а то эти твари его съедят. Ауле курил трубку и думал, пускать его или нет.

...  
— Я ничего не знаю! — инстинктивно выкрикнул Феанор, увидев герольда Манве утром у себя за окном на уровне шестого этажа поселений аданов.  
— Врешь, — покачал головой Эонве. — А теперь по существу, кто тебе такую диверсию подсказал?  
— Диверсию?— выдохнул горе-мастер. — Помилуйте, я просто поэкспериментировал со свойствами световой волны в условиях поглаще... ой.

...  
— Я же говорил, что прядь твоих волос — это не такая и огромная цена, — Финрод прикрыл глаза и поудобнее устроился под деревом. Сестра обиженно засопела.   
— Конечно, не тебе же прическу испортили!  
— Да ладно, три волоска! Только три волоска. Зато, какой эффект....на судьбы мира.


End file.
